Forbidden
by Xetton
Summary: Elesis harbors forbidden feelings for her brother, but does he feel the same way? Contains: incest
1. Chapter 1

**4102/82/90**

**Needs more incest…**

**Image by Ask the El Explorers**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

"Yeah, then Chung collided into me. We landed in a really weird position." Elsword laughed. He was eating at the table with Elesis, telling a story from when he was traveling with the group.

She smiled. "I swear, you two are just like brothers."

Elsword scratched the edge of his nose in cheer. "Yeah, we really have each other's back."

He laughed before the two continued on eating before Elsword spoke up again.

"I was wondering sis, since we don't have anything planned for the weekend, why don't we go out hunting? Just the two of us like old times." Elesis started to shake at the reminder of the old days.

"I'll show you all my new moves. If we ever run into a bear again, I can take care of it!" He laughed and smiled triumphant. Elesis however, wasn't thrilled, in fact, she wanted to stop talking to him.

"So anyways, what do you want to do today? We could spar! Don't worry sis, I'll hold back for you." He smiled and winked in confidence. She looked away, refusing to make eye contact. If her eyes met his, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Actually Els...Can you go out and buy some dinner?" She clutched her arm for self-control.

He started to frown but it quickly turned into a smile as he thought of something.

"You wanna come with me? Maybe we can hit the park along the way or something. Or how about the weapon shop? There's a cool sword that-" He was cut off when Elesis placed her hand on the table and stood up, out of her sit.

"No…not today..." She looked away but she sensed the frown on her brother's face.

"Can you please get going?" She urged, she couldn't stand her brother being so close to her anymore.

"…Alright then..." He could tell that Elesis wanted him out. He got up, grabbing his gear and leaving out the front door.

She watched him walked off until he disappeared. Remembering his figure, she smiled.

Elsword had grown into a handsome man.

She always felt herself grow hot whenever she caught glances at him. She felt like a pervert for looking at him that way but she couldn't help it, he was irresistible. She loved him in a way she shouldn't.

Elesis had realized her feelings a long time ago. She had left her brother to get rid of her feelings for him, she thought it would go away in time. That she would forget it as she trained to get stronger. Maybe she would find someone that would replace him in her heart.

She was wrong.

Years later when they reunited, those feelings rushed back even stronger than ever.

She hated these feelings for her brother. Elsword only saw her as a strong older sister, not a beautiful woman. He would never return those feelings of hers. She knew a relationship between siblings would be looked down on. Despite being famous members of the El-Gang, retrieving the El and repelling the demon invasions, society would see them in disgust.

Yet despite knowing all of this, she could feel herself get wetter and wetter. She brushed her hand against the region but it only made her want more. She breathed in pain as she closed her eyes in an effort to control herself, but she could no longer hold it in.

She retreated into her bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind her. She took many measures to ensure her secrecy.

Elesis unclasped her belt allowing her to remove her bottom. She wore sexy red lace panties. Ironically, she bought it as it reminded her about Elsword.

She rested herself on her bed. Her fingers made their way down, slipping below her underwear and into her womanhood. She rubbed the area, softly at first before inserted a finger in.

_Elsword._

She knew she would regret it later. She always felt so dirty once she finished but she wouldn't be able to control herself if she didn't do it. Every part of her wanted Elsword to touch her that way. To run his fingers against her skin, to have his bare warmth against her naked self.

Her little brother. Her strong, handsome little brother.

She wished that something would happen that would stop at this. That he would fall in love with another girl or something. Something that would break her heart so she could stop feeling this way. Something to make her stop hoping…

With a loud sigh of longing, she plunged her fingers deeper and continued to relieve her frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>This will only be a 3 chapter story. Next chapter will be focused on Elsword.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**4102/62/01**

**Nothing much else to say. Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was the late afternoon. The sun was starting to set as Elsword returned home. He placed a bag of food on the table, it was Elesis's favorite and he hoped she would thank him for it.

However, he took a deep breath and looked at the door of Elesis's room.

He could hear her. He always knew she would masturbate when he was away.

There were many times when she would ask him to do something, wanting him away from her. He had only found out about this secret a month ago but he figured she'd been pulling this act for a long time.

He hated it, not that he was being lied to but why she was doing this. She would only do such a thing if there was someone in her heart. That thought alone angered him. The only person that she should be thinking of was him.

He sighed in futility at that thought. He knew he was asking for the impossible, asking for some semblance of hope that Elesis would actually be thinking of him while she was doing the deed.

It was foolish of him but he couldn't help it, he loved her. A love beyond what a brother and sister should feel for each other.

He was always close with his sister, maybe closer than siblings should be. Perhaps it was due to the dangerous lifestyle they both lived. The only family they had left was each other and neither wanted to give that up.

He didn't understand it when he was younger. Growing up, she was everything to him. She looked after him when their parents were gone, she played with him as a kid, fed him when he was hungry, took care of him when he was sick, and she taught him everything. It was those same lessons that saved his life many times in his adventures.

He was crushed when Elesis left him one day. He got over it when he resolved to not only become a strong warrior but a man that she would be happy with.

Over the years and as he traveled with the gang, he never lost those feelings. However, he realized what those feelings actually were and learned it was wrong. He felt disgusted to feel that way for his sister, yet he only wanted to see her once more.

When the day came when they finally met once again, he was naturally overjoyed. But as the days went on, he remembered those feelings he had for his sister.

He became scared of those feelings now and he was scared of what those feelings would do to him.

Instead, he resolved to bottle those feelings inside him. He continued his happy cheerful act as the younger brother. He wanted to remain as the brother his sister loved and he knew nothing good could come out of him acting on his feelings.

Yet, even after that, it still pained him knowing his sister had some feelings for another person.

Elesis opened the door, quickly breaking Elsword out of his thoughts.

She looked at him in horror as he stood in her sight from the kitchen.

The two looked at each other. Elesis started to fidget in panic.

"Uh, hey sis." Elsword spoke up, he tried his best to keep his usual tone.

"Els…" She answered, she was still shocked.

"I got your favorite food, lets dig in while it's still warm." She slowly walked out of her towards the kitchen.

The two started to eat dinner, Elsword once again started telling stories about his adventures though this time, Elesis remained mostly silent. He knew he blew it when she caught him yet wanted to keep the same semblence of peace from earlier that day, he didn't want his sister to go away again.

"Hey, sis, the gang is meeting up this weekend. " Elsword spoke up, he met a messenger on his way to town carrying the message. Elesis continued to eat normally, but inside, she was still panicking.

"That sounds fun, it will be nice to see them again." She responded, doing her best to keep her compsure. She was at least thankful that she could take her mind off her little brother for a weekend.

"Sure, let's go." She finished with a smile.

After the two were done eating, Elsword stated that he wanted to get some extra sleep. Elesis didn't question it, in fact, she wanted to be alone. She told him goodnight as he retired to his room.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she quickly collapsed to the floor.

She was on the verge of tears as she looked at the spot that Elsword was standing at when she came out of her room.

The walls weren't soundproof, he most definitely heard her from there.

She grasp her chest in pain, she had tried so hard to hide it from him yet he heard it. He must have!

There was no way he couldn't have heard. She was conflicted at why he said nothing about it. Acting as if he had never heard.

She got up, straying to her room as worries started to flood her mind.

* * *

><p>Elsword buried his head into his pillow.<p>

He knew it was hopeless, falling for his older sister like that but he couldn't help it.

He loved Elesis.

His teacher, his friend, his sister. She was there from the moment he was born, had taken care of him since he was little…his love.

He clutched he side of his pillow, he sobbed in anguish as his heart ached painfully.

She had found someone.

Someone more important than him.

But he couldn't blame her. It was his fault. He always clung to her to desperately. He kept telling himself it was because he didn't want her to leave again but it was half true. He wanted to be with her, not as a brother but as a lover.

Elsword turned over, taking a big take of air as he stared up at the ceiling.

He had driven the girl he loved into someone else's arms.

Maybe this was his punishment for feeling the way he did for her.

His lips formed a painful smile before closing his eyes.


End file.
